An Epic Pokemon Adventure
by Dark Brother 16
Summary: Special thanks to xxRubyjanetxx for giving me the inspiration for this story. A massive earthquake causes a prison riot in the Kanto Region. Two prisoners, both extremely dangerous and cunning, have escaped. Meanwhile, as Professor Oak prepares to name the new Trainers, Team Rocket makes new, dastardly plans.
1. Chapter 1

Leaves rustled in the breeze, and pretty white moths flew around the lampposts. Bumblebees worked hard collecting the nectar for their colony, and an old turtle worked its way across the highway. Of course, they were unaware of the facility near where they were, but even if they were, they wouldn't have cared, because nothing truely eventful ever happenned around there.

It was just another day in the Gregory Sinclair Pennitentiary, just one more day in Hell, when suddenly, the monotony was shattered by a resounding BOOM! The earth began to shake, the walls of the prison began to wabble, and the inmates, realizing what was about to happen, became exceptionally unruly. Perhaps this was the day, they all hoped. Perhaps this was the chance they all needed to break out and unleash their terror upon the land once again.

Sure enough, after a full five minutes of the earthquake, several of the walls shattered from the shear force. The guards pulled out their Pokeballs, ready for action. One of them called out over an intercom, "Jailbreak! Jailbreak! All levels on alert!" With that announcement, the guards engaged with Primapes and Machamps, their standardly issued Pokemon.

The waves of inmates intermingled. While every single one of them wanted out, they didn't want the inmates they didn't like to leave. Fights broke out among them, and they were therefore easilly picked off by the guards. Some were trying to become organized and fought back, but they were really no match for their Pokemon-wielding keepers. Alternatively, the guards were being attacked from behind by some of the more dangerous convicts.

As chaos completely took hold, one inmate, a large man with a pencil mustace and goatee and a missing right arm, knocked over a guard to get a clearer shot at the improvised exit.

"Gurth!" called an old man with a heavy accent. "Herr Gurth!"

The man turned to the speaker, and smiled unpleasantly. "Ah, Doctor Goldenstein."

"You must get me out of here." the old man begged. "My cell wasn't destroyed. We had a deal, remember?"

"Yep." Gurth then began the tedious work of breaking the massive lock. It would have taken half the time, but since he lost his other arm, he had to make due with what he had. He finally broke the lock and entered the cell, looming over the skeletal Goldenstein. "Oh yeah, I remember the deal. But see, I wander alone."

Bam! He broke the man's jaw with an incredibly powerful left hook, knocking him to the ground. Gurth then knelt atop of Goldenstein, breaking the old man's ribs with his massive weight. Then, with a display of completely inhuman lack of conscience, he began to beat the old man's brains out of his skull with his bare hand.

************************************************** ************************************************** ************************  
Meanwhile, another inmate was having trouble with some bad luck. Much like Goldenstein, his cell was left annoyingly unaffected by the earthquake. This inmate was much younger than either Goldenstein or Gurth. This inmate was only seventeen years old, but he had a record just like everyone else. As a guard rushed by, his quick fingers reached into the woman's belt and snatched the keys.

Thus equiped with his new tools, the young man broke out of his cell and began sneaking through the ruins of the prison, hiding from inmates and guards alike. He slipped through every door he came across and soon found his way to the garage, where many police women were preparing to leave, loading up trucks with personell and surplus.

"Hurry, lasses!" yelled one of the only men in the force around at the moment. He had a shiny badge and a shaved head. "We must block off the city. If even one of these cons get out there, the civilian population is in danger."

As the Chief made this announcement, the young prisonner slipped into the back of one of the trucks unnoticed. Or so it seemed. Stirred by the smallest of noises, the Chief turned to the truck and scrutinized it for a few seconds. He eventually decided against it, however, and told himself it was only his imagination. That minor near-setback aside, this escape couldn't have been any more perfect. Noone even knew he was gone yet, and because of the very cops that would try and find him later, he was home free. Noone could have asked for better timing.

Gurth left the beaten corpse of Goldenstein and weighed his options of escape. The earthquake had destroyed a section in two seperate walls. By far the larger hole led to the yard, which in turn led to the other sections of the prison. Gurth stared out into the yard and watched as the inmates were slowly rounded up by the guards and their cursed Pokemon. Though several guards were down and probably dead or dying, many of the inmates had already been incapacitated. Going out that way would be futile.

So Gurth considered the other hole. As he approached it, he noticed that it led directly toward the highway. Why hadn't anyone elseused this? Probably because the gap was not that big and because the other inmates were headed to the yard. Plus, if the inmates took control of the rest of the facility, then they would have access to weapons and vehicles. Fools! Freedom always came before ingenuity.

"Hold it right there!" a guard shouted. She and her partner, a middle-aged man with a riot stick, approached him as he continued to gaze out toward the highway. "You with the stump. Hey, turn around!"

She reached to grab him by the collar, but Gurth's buttons had officially been pushed. As he was forced around, he growled, "Don't stare at my stump!" and reached over and snapped her neck. Her partner shouted in angry protest before rushing in to finish the prisoner off. But Gurth was stronger than the little man. He easilly caught the riot stick, snatched it, and began beating his attacker with it. After a blood-crutling crunch told him he had caved the man's head in, Gurth turned to leave. He had made his decision on which escape route to take.

Suddenly, a second earthquake rattled the earth and swept Gurth off his feet. He tumbled down the hill, hitting his head hard on a rock as he descended. Struggling to stay conscious, the monsterous man kept a firm grip on the riot stick. When he hit the bottom, he looked around, blinded by the pain and the light, which he in particular hadn't seen in a very long time. The grass halfway down the slope he had fallen was stained with his blood. Luckilly, there were no incoming vehicles, but Gurth not knew what was causing the earthquake.

"META!" the grey, quadrapedal behemoth bellowed as it saw him. It was burrowing into the ground and was covered in dirt and long grass. It stomped its hooves and fixed the intruder with a malevolent glare. Whatever had caused its initial aggitation, had it been a passing car on the highway or even a small bird, the Metagross was in a murderous rage now that someone had "invaded" its territory.

"Hey there, Bumpy." Gurth whispered as he rose slowly. His head throbbed, but he wasn't worried about that just now. "Ya want some?"

"Me-TA!" it grunted as it kicked the dirt with one of its front legs.

"Yeah? Okay, then." The two charged at each other, and Gurth let his southern accent loose. "YEEE-HAW, M*****F*****!"

The Metagross lept into the air, planning to crush its adversary with its massive weight. But Gurth slid under its path, shot up and jumped onto its back before it could turn around.

The beast roared in protest, shaking itself emphatically, stomping its hooves even levitating twice. It did everything it could think of to throw the convict off, but Gurth had an iron grip. He had found a clump of moss stuck in its tusks and was taking full advantage of it, hoping that it wouldn't break. Soon enough, the Metagross began charging into things- trees, rocks, the side of the prison. But nothing worked.

As the Pokemon began to wear itself down, Gurth seized the opportunity to tie himself into the clump of grass by his stump so that he could begin to beat the Metagross' joints with the riot stick. This didn't really hurt the creature, but it did aggitate it even more.

Eventually, the Metagross rammed into another tree and simultaneously levitated. This momentum forced Gurth into the air and his force pulled the grass in the Metagross' tusks, whiplashing its face as well. This also had the effect of making Gurth lose his grip on the riot stick. It whistled through the air and stuck into the ground nearby.

Now dangling from the Metagross' tusks, Gurth was almost completely helpless! The Metagross redoubled its efforts, kicking and bucking as if it had lost its four minds. It bucked around so much that it didn't notice that it was getting closer to where the stick was.

Just a little closer. Boom! Just a little closer! Crack. "Gyaagh!" The Metagross had landed in an awkward position so that Gurth had sprained his ankle as he was whipped onto the ground!

Encouraged by this infliction of pain, the Metagross prepared to make one final kick, which would undoubtedly send him flying to his death. Gurth had only one chance, so he reached out for the riot stick, nearly dislocating his shoulder to reach it. Yes!

He turned around and poked the angry Metagross in the eye. This made it writhe in agony, whipping Gurth through the air and to its left. Gurth hit earth hard, but he couldn't rest now. Not now that he was so close to winning this fight. He bum rushed the Pokemon before it could recover, ramming into it with his bad shoulder and knocking it over.

Knowing that it would try and levitate, Gurth lept atop his victim and gazed into its eyes. Time to apply some of what he picked up in prison.

"Yeah!" he grunted. "That's right, b****! Look into my eyes- No, don't you look away! I said, LOOK!" He grabbed it by its massive jaw and forced its attention. "Huh? Yeah. I'm your master now. Got it? Don't struggle. I'm your master now, hear me? Stop struggling."

It did so, so he let it up. It indeed didn't seem to want to fight anymore. Its loyalties were bought now.

"Good boy. Now- rrrgh- you- will be helping me out. Until my ankle heals up a bit, you will be helping me get around. And you will help me with a big project. We're going to the city. I need to visit an old friend of an old friend of mine." He turned to the city and said dramatically, "I'm coming for you, Professor Oak. You can count on that."

**Okay, so, you probably noticed that I am symboling out the swear words. That is not an attempt to bring the rating down, it's a habit of mine. My family has some rules on this kind of language. But don't worry. I won't let it get in the way.**

**Anyway, what a chapter, huh? I am really getting into this story. And it couldn't have been possible without the inspiration of- wait for it... xxRubyjanetxx and her story, The gratest pokemon master! **

**Keep in mind that in no way is this plagerized. It has been inspired by that other Fanfic, nothing more.**

**Please leave a review, and I promise not to kill anyone off in later chapters. XD If anyone doesn't know what I'm talking about, look up xxRubyjanetxx's story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone exitted the bus, and thankfully, noone spoke to Sarah while that happenned. They'd probably blame her for something she didn't do. This was not only annoying, but it was also an unfortunate part of Sarah's life. Only three days ago, someone had let one of the orphanage's boys pet bird escape, and of course, everyone automatically assumed that it was her. Then again, a week before that, she had been caught actually starting a food fight in the orphanage cafeteria. It was hard for anyone to actually discern what she had actually done and what she was unfortunate enough to get blamed for.

Sure enough, soon after everyone exitted the bus, a younger boy tripped because someone had tied his shoelaces together. Since Sarah wasn't in the mood to be pinned with something today, she snuck off into the crowd. Noone would miss her, it wasn't against the rules for the older orphans to go off on their own as long as they met at the metting area at the end of the day, and she had some things she wanted to get done anyway

As she was putting distance between herself and the bus, she came across a group of police officers who seemed to be putting up a barracade.

"Chief," a policewoman declared over a radio, "this checkpoint is secure."

"Good work, lass." came the response. "You are responsible for that checkpoint, miss O'Ryan. Noone gets in or out without proper identification."

"Yes sir." O'Ryan noticed how her assistants were looking at her, so she snapped, "What?"

"Oh, nothing." one of the officers replied, unable to keep a smile of his face. "It's just that some of us have heard the rumors-"

O'Ryan blushed a little, but her tone remained steady as she insisted, "Our relationship is professional."

"Right." he replied shortly before changing the subject. "So, how about that earthquake earlier? I mean, it's oddly convenient, and all of the inmates seemed to be prepared for it."

"If it was an orchestrated event, the inmates would have had a better chance to escape." another cop told him. "But it is weird, because we don't live near any tectonic plates."

Officer O'Ryan noticed Sarah and asked, "Can we help you?"

"Um, no ma'am."

"Well then, you should probably move along. There's nothing to see here."

That certainly was interesting, Sarah thought to herself as she made her way toward the Pokemon Trainers' Shopping Mall. That raised a whole score of questions in Sarah's mind. What did this earthquake, which everyone in Kanto felt earlier tha morning, have to do with the police? What did it have to do with a prison? Obviously, though, there was only one prison anywhere near there, and that was Gregory Sinclair Pennitentiary. But it was full of serial killers and professional thieves and cat burglers. Why were the police locking down the city for? Who had gotten away?

As these thoughts raced through her mind, she entered the Shopping Mall and began skimming over whatever a Trainer would possibly need or want. Meanwhile, a trio of strange people moved about toward a building with a large "Pokedex for Sale" billboard. One of them was a woman with red hair and glasses. Another was a man with a suit and, oddly enough, purple hair. Tucked under the man's arm was a small cage that contained a Mewth.

"I want to know why!" the businessman Giovanni slammed his fist into the table. "A product of this great potential would be desirable to him as well as us. He wouldn't cut production if there wasn't something-"

Suddenly, the Conference Room door burst open, and as everyone in the room turned to see who would dare interrupt them, they realized that they were FINALLY all there.

"Sorry we're late, boss." Jessie apologized, removing the glasses and the rest of her disguise. She and James now wore they're uniforms.

Giovanni was most displeased. "Where have you been?" he bellowed. "This meeting started an hour ago!"

"We was sneakin' into the city, boss." Mewth told him. "The cops have closed the city off and we didn't wanna be seen."

"This meeting was almost OVER! The operations of local law enforcement are of no concern."

"We think it may be because of the earthquake, boss." James explained. "They are looking for some escaped convicts-"

Now Butch and Cassady, Giovanni's usual sycophants, began to speak. "It doesn't matter who they're looking for." Butch told them.

"Yeah, you should still have been here." Cassady added.

"Both of you shut up." Giovanni told them.

The room was ripe with negativity that day. "So, do you want us to sit down-" James began, but was cut off.

"No." Giovanni snapped. "Now, since our latecomers are here, I will give a recap of what I just told the others." He pulled out a ruffled up newspaper as he began. "As some are aware, Proffessor Oak has been very busy in the last two years. Two years ago this coming Friday, the Proffessor collaborated with one Doctor Goldenstein to create a chemical that would supposedly increase the abilities of any Pokemon."

"Really?" Mewth asked, interested.

"Shut up." Butch and Cassady snapped.

After fixing his subordinates a powerful stare, Giovanni continued. "Anyway, this chemical, dubbed the Valida Serum, would theoretically grant an across-the-board increase to all abilities a Pokemon possesses. It was all over the news. It was going to make history. It made production about eight months ago, but it was all recalled, and Doctor Goldenstein was arrested."

"Why?" Jessie asked.

"That is still a mystery." Giovanni answered. "That information was never released to the public. But within the last two weeks, Proffessor Oak has declared the Serum a failure. I want to know why this Serum was scrapped, and I want it. I want to use it in our Pokemon after we find out what went wrong and how we can fix it."

Jessie and James suddenly had inspiration. "We'll get it for you."

Giovanni and the others burst out laughing. "You- you'll get the Serum?! Haahahahahahahaha! You?!"

"You three couldn't catch a paralyzed Piplup if you had it cornered!" Butch roared.

"Shut up, Buttercup." Jessie snapped, stealing James' thunder for the moment.

Butch turned a dark maroon as he spat back, "My name is Butch, you stupid b****!"

It was on now. Butch had just pushed Jessie's buttons, and she flew into a rage. "SHUT UP, YOU-"

The other held her back, which wouldn't work for very long. But then Giovanni noticed and yelled, "Cut it out! You know what? Fine. You want to go and find me the Serum, then you go and do it."

"And if we do," Mewth asked slyly, "will you give us a raise?"

"Hahaha! Of course. IF you do it, that is. I don't think you can do it, but if you do, then fine. Now get out of here."

"We won't let you down sir." they said happilly.

"I'm betting that you will." he grunted as they left.

The Trio were of the same mind. "How are we going to pull this off?" James asked the others, despairing.

"We have new Pokemon." Jessie reminded him, holding up a Pokeball. "Good job not mentioning it to him, by the way."

"I think I have a plan." Mewth declared. "We could just wait a little while until after the Professor names the Trainers later today."

The doors to the Mall openned as the young man from the prison strutted out. Noone would easilly recognize him now. He had on a leather vest, leather pants, brown shoes, and brown workout gloves. His brown hair was now combed and fell to his eyebrows and over his ears. He considered a haircut, but there was no way he'd be able to have gotten one without someone noticing and asking too many questions.

He had to stay in the crowd or someone would notice him. The crowd was headed toward the famed Professor Oak's lab, so he had no choice but to go along. He saw a girl nearby with a white strapless top, cream sweats, beige sandals, a purple cap, and a gold chain bracelette, and decided to ask her where they were going.

"Hey." he asked, getting her attention. "Where's everyone going?"

"What, have you never been to Kanto before?" she replied moodilly.

Ignoring her bad manners, he answered, "I have been here before, but it's been a long time."

"Whatever. Everyone is going over to the name-drawing. It's when Professor Oak decides who the new Trainers will be."

"Okay, thank you. Nice cap, by the way." So, Oak was going to choose Pokemon Trainers? That could be fun.

Meanwhile, the girl, Sarah, fingered her new cap blankly. Did that boy just give her a compliment? Who the **** did he think he was? He was obviously not from around there, so maybe he should be given a pass. Still, noone ever gave her a compliment. It was a new concept, and she didn't know what to think about it.

She headed toward the sign up station and waited in line to sign her name. In front of her was a small group of girls about her age, who were all very excited.

"Ooooh, this is so exciting." one of them squealed. "We could become Trainers!"

"You will be picked, Laura." another insisted, turning to her blonde friend. "You know more about Pokemon than anyone."

Sarah doubted that.

Elsewhere, the same boy that complimented her moments before was at the sign in sheet. He hadn't thought about the name, and he was drawing a blank on how to keep up the ruse. He skimmed over the list for something that was not a very common place name.

"Young man." the event official told him. "I'm going to need you to sign your name."

"Right, I'm sorry." He wrote down James Armstrong. "It's just- this is the big event."

"You're not alone, kid." the official told him. "Everyone's excited today."

Two hours later, everyone was finished signing up and convened around the lab. Everyone had brought lunches, and had a massive picnic, sharing with people who didn't bring anything. Sarah ate alone. "Armstrong" hadn't brought anything, and so he accepted offers of food from various people. In the shadows, the Trio watched the proceedings, waiting for a chance to move in. They had it all planned out, but the choices had to be made.

At exactly two hours past noon, Professor Oak stepped out of the lab to uproarous applause. He waved to the crowd and said happilly, "Welcome, one and all. Welcome to our event. My assistants will bring up the names now, and I will pick our next three Pokemon Trainers."

An assistant wheeled in a large pot of paper, full of names. He reached in and picked a slip. "James Armstrong!"

How about that. To the insane, applauding crowd, he waved and smiled widely. This was a moment many would have liked to have stolen, so it was best to just enjoy it as much as possible. He made his way up to the stage, taking his place by Oak's side.

"Yes, congradulations, James Armstrong." Oak repeated the sentiment of the crowd. "Now, the second name." He reached in and picked the second name, but dropped it. "Oops." As the crowd giggled, he bent over and picked the slip up. "Okay. Heh-heh. Now... Laura Forrester!"

The lucky girl squealed in blissful disbelief and rushed up to the stage, taking her place beside Armstrong. He winked at her and she blushed.

"Congradulations, miss Forrester." Professor Oak told her. "And our third Pokemon Trainer is... Sarah Coal!"

The reception to this final announcement was far less friendly. Far fewer people applauded for her than for Forrester or Armstrong. Her mind was numb, and her legs wouldn't work. She had been chosen! The other two new Trainers applauded until they noticed that few others were, and then stopped.

"Uh, miss Coal." Professor Oak repeated. "You're up."

She forced her legs to begin to work and wandered through the crowd toward the stage. As she passed by, people would back away a little and begin muttering to their neighbors. "The troublemaker? He chose the troublemaker?" "Why would he choose someone who robs people?" "Isn't she the one who wrecked your car?"

"I'll show them." Sarah thought angrilly. "They'll see that I'm not trouble."

"Hello there." Professor Oak joked. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have our Pokemon Trainers! These three will now have a chance to enter Tournaments all over the world. In a moment, they shall choose their starters. Let's wish them all good luck and I'll take them back."

**So, if there are any inconsistencies, I apologize. I am trying out a new spin on some of the non-original characters. I'm trying to keep them as close to what has already been established as possible, but I am just changing a few things here and there. If noone noticed, than I did my job well.**

**Who is that boy James Armstrong really? Why does everyone think that Sarah is bad news? Will her life improve now that she is a Trainer?**

**Please leave a review. **


End file.
